


Kite in the Rain

by Elennare



Category: Master Harold... and the Boys (2010 movie)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hally's thoughts as he cycles home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kite in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "do it over" challenge at fan_flashworks.

Today  
It rained and  
Everything went wrong  
  
You can’t fly a kite in the rain  
But you can watch it plummet down  
  
Sam can keep his dream –  
“A World Without Collisions” –  
I know crutches slip on wet floors  
  
(Father doesn’t need rain to slip  
Drowns himself in a different liquid)  
  
“Master Harold” painted the sign  
That “Hally” had never seen  
And even the storm can’t seem to wash me clean  
  
 _But… tomorrow… perhaps it won’t rain… perhaps…_  
  
Tomorrow  
The sun will shine  
And I can do it all over  
  
Make a new kite with Sam  
See it soar through a clear blue sky  
  
Watch Willie dance  
Write his dream again  
This time, do it properly  
  
(No paper crumpled and torn up  
No bottle smashing against the wall)  
  
Forget I ever wanted to be “Master Harold”  
Be “Hally”, be myself once more  
Let the light blot out the sign I wrote  
  
 _But… tonight… it’s raining._


End file.
